


Brothers?

by XxDjjeff11xX



Category: Overlord (Triumph Video Games)
Genre: Blindness, Characters are a bit OOC, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Gnarl is protective, Juno and Kelda are bitches, M/M, Mortis will not let people hurt his bae, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 14:54:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18919291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDjjeff11xX/pseuds/XxDjjeff11xX
Summary: This is really random.





	1. Chapter 1

It was a snowy cliff near Nordberg that I woke up on, on the night of Midwinter’s Eve. Nothing was around me but a creature wearing a black robe that hid its face, it has a grey tail similar to those blue things the Overlord has… Wait, something else is near.  
“Mortis, what brought you out here?” The voice said, by the sound of it the voice belonged to a powerful male. The tailed creature must be called Mortis, the tail is still creeping me out.  
“This elf is my master. My bonded creature I have to protect him. I’m sorry.” Mortis replied looking at his ‘Master’, his master is the Overlord! Oh no, I have to get up! As I tried to stand I felt like my body was going to snap in half,  
“I know Mortis but we have to move him, he needs to be somewhere safe. A lot happened to him, none of them good.” The Overlord mumbled. My whole body hurts… wait where are my clothes? Oh no… Please don’t tell me I was raped! I could feel myself start to sob, everything hurts. ‘Queen Fay please save me!’  
“Of course sire. I will teleport him to the spare room?” Mortis mumbled petting my hair, ‘please don’t let them take me away! Anyone!’ My crying became more apparent as my emotions became out of control. My vision became blurry as the world went black.  
When I woke up I was laying down on some sort of bed with clothes on? The area around me was dark and not a single plant or personal item so I couldn’t tell if anyone owned this room, as footsteps came into my hearing so did a familiar voice, it was Queen Fay. I sighed and tried to sit up only to hiss at the excruciating pain in my rear. How does this hurt so much!? I panted and laid back down, I couldn’t escape with this pain, no way in hell! How was this place so warm!? Maybe it’s just me but this place it boiling.  
“So if what you tell me is correct Florian was raped and left for dead on a mountain, not to mention he’s bonded with one of your pets. It is the one standing there isn’t it, the one with the scythe and the robes?” Queen Fay asked curiously.  
“Yes. Sadly it is and I guess Gnarl didn’t tell you everything.” The Overlord grumbled, ‘he didn’t sound like his usual self, he sounded upset.’  
“What do you mean he didn’t tell me everything?” Fay asked, her voice sounded a bit more aggressive than before.  
“We found out that Florian is my younger brother, the one who I lost when I was five.” The Overlord explained to the angered fairy. I tried to sit up again to fall back down in pain and start crying, the pain is too much! I could hear someone run in,  
“Young master you have to lay down. You are too weak to sit up.” Mortis explained guiding me to stay down, “They weren’t gentle to you and they will die for that.” He added coldly before walking away.  
“Mortis…” I sighed, I watched as he paused at the door,  
“Yes master?” he asked softly, thank fuck he could hear me.  
“…Stay…Please…” I manged to mumble. I hope he can understand what I mean. I don’t want to be alone. Not after what happened. I watched as he sat on the bed while my vision faded  
“Sleep now. I’ll protect you.”


	2. Chapter 2

“Can my captain come back with me to the sanctum?” Queen Fay growled, she was annoyed at something or someone. You never know for her.   
“No, he’s too weak. He needs to stay here for now.” The Overlord sighed, he was sitting beside the bed I was laying on. I could hear some other elves most likely her guards. In better words the other elites, I don’t pay attention to them it’s all parties and sex. That’s all that they talk about.   
“My senpai will come home!” One of the female elves squeaked, ‘senpai? What the heck? I ain’t going back for a while, if the Overlord said was correct.’  
“How long?” One of the male elves said… That sounds like the guy who raped me, I started to shiver in fear, it was him, the man who raped me was one of the elite elves, not to mention he’s one of the oldest. He’s around forty-seven and I’m 16, he was also the strongest. They all bullied me, all of the elites, for having no magic. I don’t know if I have magic or not. Both of my parents were magical, Oberon Greenhaze was my mother and my father is the Third Overlord. I think my mother blocked my magic to protect me, I remember him saying that when I was older I was to find him in one of the caves near Nordberg, I was going to the cave on the top of the mountain when I was raped. I need to tell someone. Soon. I don’t want to go to the sanctuary, I don’t want to go back to him.   
“Young master, your shaking.” One of the other minions asked he sounded odd, he wasn’t a normal minion. I looked over at him and my fear showing in my eyes. It was a jester, he was a jester. There are jester minions.   
“Quaver don’t frighten the poor thing. He’s damaged enough.” An old wrinkled minion exclaimed, how many of more minions does he have?! I sighed softly, everything still hurts. “Young master? I guess the pain is still there, sire.” The old minion commented to the Overlord. I could see the elves and Queen Fay tied up in the corner with around twenty minions around them. He had tons of those things. Creepy.   
“That I can understand Gnarl. He will be for quite a while, they weren’t gentle with him and guessing from how we found him. It was his first time.” The Overlord sighed, he seems to do that a lot. I could feel silent tears fall down my face, I look like a mess, and I felt like one too. I need to wash, I’m filthy. I looked over at ‘Quaver’ then back at the Overlord,   
“Why are you helping me?” I asked softly, the minion’s eyes widened, well eye. He looked at the older minion then at the Overlord,   
“Sire, he’s afraid of those elves. I think the one who raped him was an elf.” Quaver hissed glaring at the elves. The Overlord looked between me and the elves before finally breaking the silence,   
“Where is Mortis?” He asked the older minion, said minion shrugged,   
“No idea, Mortis might be out. I hope he isn’t we need him here.” ‘Mortis… He’s gone… He left me… Like everyone else does. I was always left behind, I should have been left on the mountain to die. I’m a non-magical elf, a failure. Just a human with pointy ears with a high pitched voice. Nothing to my name.’ I looked down and started to sob quietly,   
“Florian, please calm down. Quaver can you make sure those troublemakers know not to mess with me or anyone I care about again?” The Overlord growled, he wasn’t angry with me?   
“Of course Damien, should I get Master Lucifer and Master Oberon?” Quaver asked softly, ‘Lucifer and Oberon? I know those names, why though?’   
“That might be best to get our parents. Florian needs them.” The Overlord sighed, ‘wait… Oberon and Lucifer are my parents.’ 

Oberon’s Pov  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

I was laying cuddling into my husband’s side when one of the minion came up with a message from Damien. I didn’t read the letter but from what I could tell from my husband’s reactions it wasn’t good. He looked down at me with a troubled expression,   
“Damien found Florian… Flo was abused by the elves and their queen, who was a fairy.” He huffed. ‘Flo… I left him with a friend, I guess it w-wasn’t a good idea, abuse wasn’t something that would be taken lightly by my husband.’   
“L-Luce, we n-need to leave… N-now.” Over the years of hiding I developed a lisp, I stuttered. I usually let Luce speak for me, I don’t like talking. Even to Khan, who helped me escape out of the Abyss. Khan didn’t often do things nowadays often just relaxing. I looked up at Lucifer again to see him smirking, his eyes full of lust. ‘Wait… He’s horny. Again.’ I gasped when I realised what my hand was doing, it was on his crotch, and I’ve been rubbing his cock. I sighed and sat on his lap, he rested his arms on the back of the loveseat and leaned back. Time for some fun… I guess. I sighed as my tunic was removed, Lucifer immediately attacked my chest, and you wouldn’t believe that he was the third overlord from how he acts at times. 

Time Skip until they get to the netherworld  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

I watched as Lucifer pet Florian’s cheek, Flo didn’t look healthy. Or happy.   
“Father, we don’t know the full story but we will be getting revenge for what they did to Flo.” Damien growled, he had his father’s temper. I sighed, ‘Flo was raped by someone older than me and Lucifer, I’m 42 and Luc is 43.’ I used my bond to send a quick message to my husband, ‘I know where their Sanctuary is. Only magical creatures are allowed in, in other words, no humans are allowed in other than you and Damien. Me and Flo could get in there without a problem because we are elves but I don’t think they will let you or Dames in.’ I watched as he turned around to face me “You sure you know the location?” He asked, his face showed the pain he felt for Florian. ‘Yes. I know of their hidden Sanctuary too.’ He looked at the door then back at me.   
“Florian do you care about the elves at your Sanctuary?” He asked, oh no. I can tell we’re going to attack. I watched as Florian shook his head,   
“Dad, are you going to hurt them?” I could hear Flo mumble. I walked outside of the room to the area where Mortis usually stands. I teleported quickly to Khan’s house. I can’t be the reason the elves died, I just can’t.   
“Oberon, what are you doing here?” Khan asked looking at me in shock. I looked up at him,   
“L-lucifer is going to a-attack the elves.” I explain softly. I could hear it in his voice. I was panicking him.   
“You don’t want to hurt your own. Those elves are related to your bunch aren’t they?” I nodded at his question, those elves, are all related to the elves I grew up with. I wish Kasai was here, he would know what to do.   
“I’m s-scared.” I whispered. He sighed but still stayed in front of me. I know what he is thinking, he’s pissed, at Lucifer.


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been three months since I last saw Lucifer or my family, I’ve been living with Khan. He understands me, better than Lucifer in some ways. I can tell he feels guilty, our bond is still somehow going strong. It scares me how it’s still strong, I guess it’s because of how we bonded. It wasn’t a normal bond we did a soul bond which makes it stronger. By how much I do not know, my minion Jakal found me and has been giving me updates on what my family is doing. Mortis is Florian’s bonded minion and Lucifer is still in Damien’s castle looking after them. Damien is anxious about being the overlord and he is trying to find me. I want to go back but I’m staying here, at least until I have calmed down. 

Florian’s Pov  
｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆☆｡･:*:･ﾟ★,｡･:*:･ﾟ☆

Since my mother left both my brother and my father have been anxious, I can tell why he left. He didn’t want to harm the elves, he is known as the protector of the elves after all!   
“Florian?” Quaver asked me while standing beside me, Quaver stays with me a lot of the time. He comforts me. It’s odd to say but Damien is in love with this jester even though the jester before Quaver betrayed our dad and tried to kill him.   
“Yes Quaver?” I reply, I honestly like Quaver. I misjudged him when we first met, I misjudged all of the minions.   
“We found your mother. He’s with your father at the moment.” Quaver stated before leading me to the arena. ‘Wait what?!’  
“Why are we going to the arena?” I asked quickly, ‘I honestly don’t like this place. Never have, never will.’  
“We are going to watch some of the minions train. It might be a good idea for you to learn how to control us, just in case you need backup or anything like that.” Quaver explained. I’m going to learn how to control the minions. The same minions my brother uses, the same ones that have killed hundreds of creatures. I guess it runs in the family. “You seem nervous. Is everything alright?”  
“Sadly yes.” I sighed, I wish my mother was able to help me. He would understand. I sat down on one of the seats and watched the minions beat up some dwarves. I guess my father added new enemies.   
“You have no need to worry. Oh! I forgot to mention your father added some new enemies for you and the minions to fight. I believe they are the foes he fought. Halflings, dwarves, slugs and such. Interesting bunch!” Quaver explained. I nodded to him before summoning the book with all the enemies in it, ‘Melvin Underbelly? Isn’t that the Halfling hero?’ Quaver looked over my shoulder to see the book, “It appears I might have to call Gnarl over to examine just what was added to the arena. We can’t have too hard a creature for the minions to fight! Melvin shouldn’t be in there, neither should Goldo!” As he said that Gnarl appeared out of nowhere,   
“You summoned me Quaver?” Gnarl hissed, ‘I noticed this about Gnarl. He often hissed or growled at the other minions, except Mortis. Talking about Mortis I haven’t seen him in ages, a few days at least.’   
“Indeed I did! Have a look at this!” Quaver handed over the book, I could see Gnarl flick through the pages before stopping.   
“Melvin Underbelly, Sir William and Goldo. They must have been added when Lucifer added what enemies he has fought over the years.” Gnarl sighed, ‘I guess he forgot that my dad has fought those.’  
“I thought Melvin, W-William and Goldo were t-trapped in the abyss?” My mother asked as he walked in, he looked injured, not to mention tired!  
“They are but they can be brought here to be fought. Just like everyone else.” Gnarl explained to the older elf, he liked my mother. One of the only elves he likes.   
“Can I see the b-book for this place?” Oberon asked, Gnarl didn’t even think when he handed over the book containing all the creatures in the arena. “What the h-hell?” I walked over to where he stood and looked at the page it was the Elven Priestesses. I don’t think he has ever seen them.   
“They are Elven Priestesses. They force feed themselves so they would look more like the Mother Goddess. They live until they are 40 at most then die.” I explained, he gave me a look then looked at the book again.   
“They look i-idiotic. If the elves I lived with ever saw these guys I know for a f-fact that most of them would f-faint. Most of the time w-we starved, it can blamed on the d-dwarves and halfings stealing our f-food and crops though.” He explained, “We prided ourselves for our s-skinny figures.” He added looking at the pictures. I laughed at this knowledge, the Evernight Elves were known to be extremely strong but extremely skinny some of the time you could see their ribs if they had their tunics off.   
“Well they pride themselves by force feeding themselves, they still do it. I think the record is 712 pounds now. They are still eating so I don’t know I think she is 65. I could ask.” I offered, I watched him pale.   
“I think that’s h-heavier than M-Melvin… Not sure t-though.” Mother hissed, I guess since he is so used to having little to eat, overeating freaks him out. I don’t know how much he eats.   
“How much do you eat?” I asked softly, I don’t know how he will respond.   
“Hardly a-anything. We have to eat after the k-kids and elders and both of them eat a l-lot of food. I usually don’t eat a-anything for days at a time sometimes weeks. Neither does m-most of the elves I spoke to. Some of our elders and kids were o-overweight… I don’t think it was healthy. Neither d-did the others.” He sighed before looking at the book again, I guess his friends are dead.   
“Where are your friends?” I asked, Mother looked at me then looked away.   
“I don’t know. They left and h-haven’t returned to the forest.” He looked down, the Evernight Forest was his home. It was the home of his kind after all! All elves have once been Evernightians. “I wish I knew w-where they went…” He added.   
“What was their names? I could possibly find them!” I suggested, he looked at me then replied,   
“Kasai, L-lavender, Timberhaze, Altair and Deadmask. Deadmask would be 42 s-same age as me. Kasai would b-be 54 now. He was 12 years older t-than me, Alti and T-timberhaze would both be 43. Lavender would be 65, s-she was the oldest of our little g-group. None of us really l-liked her. She always tried to force herself o-on us. I think she did that when your father w-was watching and he sent his minions after her…” Mother explained, I know those names. I talked to Altair and Timberhaze, they were like mentors to me. They raised me.   
“I know both Timberhaze and Altair. They raised me.” I stated.   
“I know that c-cub. I gave you to t-them. I couldn’t let you stay with me because it became dangerous for a k-kid. Just like how I dropped off D-Damien at Nordberg. It was your father’s decision.” Mother sighed, I guess he didn’t want to leave us. I didn’t think about how he felt about everything, he had to leave everything to be with my dad. His way of life, his friends and his home.  
“I understand. I don’t hold it against you. Dad chose for you. Like he normally does from what I’ve heard from the minions.” I stated watching the older elf.   
“It’s t-true. I l-like him d-doing that.” He sighed, I just noticed he has a stutter.  
“You have a lisp?” I asked softly, for some people talking about their lisps is awkward, so I’m being careful.  
“I-I have h-had it for a f-few years n-now. E-ever since my dad d-died…. You c-can ask your dad about m-my lisp…” He looked down, his ears lowered slightly.  
“Ok.” I responded before hugging him, “I missed you.”  
“I know y-you did, I’m sorry. F-for leaving you behind.” Mother replied his body shaking slightly before hugging me back. “On a l-lighter note… Damien told me you have b-bonded with a minion. The one with the scythe.”   
“Yeah, I have. His name is Mortis, he’s been gone for a while though.” I looked at the door then to the floor of the arena, there stood some of the minions and a strange one with dull scales looking up at me. I didn’t notice my father walk in until he put a hand on my shoulder.  
“He’s looking right at you Flo.” He stated looking at the strange minion. “He’s been walking around without his scythe and robes, he’s been watching you from afar and practicing to go be your minion in the field.” As he said that his bonded minion Arcamedies walked in and jumped on the railing. “Is there anything you need Arcamedies?”   
“Mistress Juno is trying things with young master!” He growled.  
“Where is she? I am going to kill that woman!” Father growled the last part.  
“Don’t k-kill her Luce.” Mother stated putting his hand on father’s shoulder.  
“I know I shouldn’t. I will still kill her if she puts her dirty hands on Damien again though.” He growled turning towards mother. I watched as mother sighed then looked down.  
“If you say so.” He looked at the arena and away from his furious lover. I quickly left the arena looking for Damien. I saw him near the blue hive watching the blues teaching some greens how to swim. He looked over to me and I noticed he wasn’t wearing his helmet, his brown hair covered part of his face.  
“Is something wrong Flo?” He asked before looking back down to the blues, in the distance I could see Gnarl and Quaver talk about something. I don’t honestly bother to listen.   
“I heard about Juno.” I stated plainly. I could sense him starting to feel guilty.   
“I know. Arcamedies saw it. I expected him to tell dad…” He looked down, I could tell he was crying.  
“Want me to kill her? I know how to get around Rome.” I asked pushing his shoulder slightly.  
“That would be good. To see her die I mean.” He laughed slightly, we didn’t notice Kelda walk over.  
“What’s going on here?” She asked. Pointing a sword at me.  
“Kelda, leave him be. He’s my brother.” Damien turned around hiding his face from Kelda.  
“You sure he isn’t pulling a cloth over your eyes?” She hissed, I guess she hates elves.  
“Mistress Kelda, don’t insult our young lord like that!” Gnarl growled at the woman.  
“I’m the first mistress around here! I only want to know why a disgusting elf is here!” She yelled.  
Damien leaded over to my ear and whispered,   
“Can I make you one of the mistresses? You don’t need to do any of what they do.” I nodded understanding what he meant. To get Juno and Kelda to stop trying to get him. “Gnarl, I wish for Florian to be my mistress.” He glanced at the old minion.  
“Of course sire.” He chucked, I guess he knows what he meant or he heard our little chat.   
“He will be the new first mistress.” Damien hissed at Kelda. “You are dismissed Kelda. Gnarl I wish to speak with you… On some personal matters.”  
“Of course lord should we head to your quarters?” Gnarl asked starting to gently tug him away.  
“That would be preferable.” He sighed a sigh of relief.  
“Also before I forget. A door has been placed where the curtains once hung in entrance to your bedroom. I noticed Kelda and Juno poking their heads in while you are sleeping. I personally would prefer if you can only be visited by certain individuals. Not anyone.” Gnarl explained to the embarrassment of Kelda and Juno who had walked over.  
“That ELF is the newest mistress!?” She screeched at us, I could see Damien start is shake slightly.  
“I am you bitch, you better get used to it or… I may have to deal with you.” I stated making a root come out of the ground and wrap around her, she is around ten foot of the ground. She started to screech even louder. I could see Gnarl and some of the minions DRAG Damien away and to his room. I could understand, he was nervous.   
“I will kill you… YOU LITTLE MAGICLESS ELF MONSTER!” This made me lose my temper, the minions could tell something was wrong. Mortis appeared not long later with his robes and scythe. He asked one of the browns what was wrong, said minion put it straight  
“Mistress Juno called the young master a magicless monster.” I watched Mortis hiss and walk over to the trapped mistress.   
“YOU BETTER LET ME GO OR I’M GETTING THE OVERLORD!” She threatened to which I just chuckled, “WHATS SO FUNNY ELF?” She demanded   
“Your yelling is attracting attention. I guess the ‘Overlord’s’ parents might of heard. They are here you know.” I chuckled again at her going white at what I said. As if they were summoned my parents walk over. Their minions with them.  
“Do not speak to my sons that way you pathetic whore.” Father said, Juno only spat at him, obviously not knows who was in front of her. I watched mother stop hiding behind him and activating his magic.  
“Blues. Take her to your area and do whatever to her.” He hissed. I looked at Father confused, as far as I could tell. The blues were useless. I watched some odd looking blues come over and drag her to the water and jumped in, Juno was screaming because her makeup, hair and clothes would get destroyed.   
“Good job dear.” Father said looking behind him and petting Oberon’s head.  
“Dad isn’t the blues really weak?” I asked softly.  
“Normally they are. But not those blues, they are your mother’s minions. He only has blues. And Jakaal.” He sighed looking at Oberon again. “I hate to destroy the mood but we still have to attack the elves. Not the ones you like sweetie.” He looked at mother who buried his head into father’s shoulder.  
“They are in the w-wasteland. The place we u-used to call home…” He whispered.   
“Thank you Oberon. You don’t need to come if you don’t want.” Father stated petting the elf’s head.  
“I w-want to come…” He mumbled “Y-you will need my b-blues…”  
“I can’t deny that. They are very useful.” He nodded looking at mother then at me, “Florian, where is your brother?”  
“He was scared so Gnarl and some of the minions took him to his room to calm down. He was about to head there either way. To talk about some personal matters.” I explained, a scream pierced through the air and I bolted towards it. So did my parents, we looked down towards the blue’s area to see Juno screaming and trying to kill the blues. Before I could jump into action someone shot both me and my parents knocking me out and slightly harming them. My vision swam before I blacked out.


End file.
